Molly in Wonderland
by Roseville
Summary: Molly Mazur, Brown whichever you prefer was prisoner for all her life but when she is reunited with family and given a love for a thousand life times it may consume her and crush her. This is not a Rose and Stan love story. R/D, A/J, Abe/Janine.
1. Chapter 1

The World will Never be the Same.

Molly woke up with a start, there was shouting down the hall, glass breaking and doors slamming shut. Her heart rate increasing and fear gripped her, what was going on? Had someone broken in and they were looking for the Brown's valuables? She was located in the lower portion of the main house, towards the back, for someone to be here it was an attack. Was it Strigoi? No, it could not be the house and the family was too well protected. There were at least three guardians in Molly's part of the building at all times and several dozen scattered throughout the property. Molly heard footsteps above her head, there were at least a dozen sets and with the ones that kept getting closer, she knew they were going to be at her door any moment. That sent shivers down her spine, if these were Moroi sent by the Queen, she would be dead. Molly should not have existed, you see she was the result of a Moroi father and a dhampir mother, which was common but unlike others who were born of these unions, she was the first one who had come out Moroi. She was auburn-haired, pale skin, blue eyes, wield magic, and she needed blood. That was a problem, the Moroi would not fully accept her but she could not be a guardian either. Where were the Brown's countless guardians now?

As Molly grew up, she wondered why she never left the house grounds, why she drank the red liquid once a week that Patricia, her mother put in front of her. Although Patricia she learned was not her mother when Molly was just ten, she did the best she could for Molly. When Molly would use her magic she was the first one to warn her of it, that her kind did not use it like that. Hal Brown and her did not share that bond though, the tenderness she received from Patricia did little to comfort her after nights with Hal. It started when she was eight and continued to just a few hours before the disturbance in the home. Again she shivered, she pulled her blanket closer to her and waited for the door to be broken off the hinges.

The door wasn't broken off of its hinges per say, it was busted through by one of the Brown's guardians. He had been thrown through the door by another dhampir. After the intial shock wore off, Molly realized that she was now the center of attention. The male dhampir looked at her for just a few moments and yelled down the hall, "I found her, she's at the end of the hall." He turned his attention back to her and started to make his way into Molly's prison. Molly kept her eyes on him, like she was transfixed on him. "So you do exist." Molly didn't know what to make of that statement. "We're going to take you back home, where you belong." He held out his hand to her and when she didn't take it, he said it in Russian. Molly understood both but she didn't what to think. Yes, she wanted to get away from Hal but she also didn't want to go somewhere where she wasn't welcome either. Others started to come in the room, one of them removed the Brown's guardian, Morton, was his name. One of the other dhampir's, tall one, with dark skin and brown hair, he was maybe late 20's came in and started to run his fingers across the spine's of Molly's books.

"Those are mine, I suggest you not touch them." Molly mustered up some dignity and pulled the blanket even tighter around her.

"Get out of here boys. The girl is already for bed." A female dhampir appeared she was older maybe early 40's, blonde hair that had just a strand of grey or two in it, her jeans indicated that she was in the struggle.

"Where are the Brown's?" Molly asked, wanting to know some information.

"They have been taken care of. Molly we will be leaving, you can pack a couple of bags, we're getting out of here in a few hours. If you are quick you can get a shower." The female dhampir told Molly as she signaled for the guys to leave.

Molly moved slowly off the bed after the men left, hoping that the dhampir would not notice the blood. Molly did need a shower and she started to compile a list of things she wanted. The dhampir turned to check the windows when she turned to Molly, "Do you need to feed?"

"Feed? Oh I don't drink from the humans, I get a weekly drink." She answered as she got to the bathroom door.

"You don't feed?!" the dhampir was shocked, almost horrified look got even worse when she looked down at Molly's nightgown. "Jesus Christ, I thought you were pale even Moroi and he.." She looked down at Molly's gown again with tears. "You poor thing, they tortured you. Here let me help you." She led Molly into the bathroom and started to run the water for shower.

"You can leave." Molly told her and she left but not without promising to start packing some clothes for her.

After her shower and getting changed, Molly found she had two suitcases of clothes on her bed and the female dhampir had given her another one for packing her books and other things in it. Molly started to pack, dhampir left but she could hear her conversation that she had on the phone.

"Yeah, they kept her in a back room. Abe they tortured her, she doesn't know how to feed off humans, she gets fed blood once a week, she is very pale and too skinny."

The conversation went on for a while like this for ten minutes and Molly packed, when she was at last done a male dhampir, one she had not seen before came and started to take the suitcases. "We're leaving in ten minutes come with me. " Molly got up to carry one of the suitcases but found herself unable to pick it up, she felt faint from the effort. The dhampir called out for another dhampir named Sam, a bulky guy. He picked her up and took the suitcase in the other hand as if she weighed nothing.

They drove for long time and suddenly the car stopped, they were at the airport. During the drive Molly had fallen asleep and had to be carried to the plane that was awaiting.

"Wake-up, you need to feed." The female dhampir she had met earlier shook her slightly.

"Oh, okay." Molly thinking that they were going to give her a goblet, was a little shocked when a blonde haired female came up and sat beside her.

"I am Tara, it's okay you won't hurt me." Her eyes shining with anticipation. Molly knew what feeders were and what they did but she was never allowed to partake. Molly could feel her heart beating quickly in chest. She leaned in and it was like some magical pull was getting Molly through her first ever feeding. She felt Tara's skin separating as her fangs went into her neck. Tara's breath on was becoming deeper and she let out a small moan. The blood going down Molly's throat only left her wanting more, it filled her and she felt somehow stronger with it. She drank slowly, savoring every drop of the liquid and listening for Tara's pulse, making sure it never got too low. When Molly was done she felt relief and let Tara's head hit the back of the seat with a thud, she would wake up in a few hours.

"Molly, are alright?" the female dhampir which she learned her name was Margaret.

Molly nodded her head and wiped her mouth. "Yes, thank you."

"We should be arriving in two hours, so I need to go over a few things with you."

Another shoot of fear shot through Molly. "Where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to St. Vladimir's, it's a boarding school, you will be safe there. You have twin sister they are looking for as well, although she left on her own."

There was silence for the next two hours. The plane had ten guardians, five would belonged to the Queen herself and the others were taken from St. Vladimir's. They were stoic, straight faced and stern. Several cars were awaiting them at the small airport and after Molly's luggage was loaded in the vehicle they took off and drove through deep forest for another forty-five minutes and suddenly a sort of check point was there. The driver showed an ID of sort and they were off again. Another mile or so a large castle like structure came into view, this must be St. Vladimir's.

Chapter 2

It was early morning when we arrived at the school. I wondered how long Queen would keep me here and if I would be allowed to go to class? The car came to stop and the car doors opened almost in sync.

"Ms. Brown follow me." Margaret commanded as I was getting out of the car. We went inside quickly, I almost fell trying to catch up but was caught as another guardian caught me around the waist. We continued and walked down the deserted hallway, our feet making echoes across the floor.

We stopped abruptly at an ornate door with the lettering Headmistress Kirova. Margaret opened it and stepped aside for the rest of us including the dhampir holding me to enter. First I saw was a woman sitting at a large desk, she was a Moroi and was maybe early fifties, gray hair and very stern looking. Two men surrounded her, by the looks they were dhampir, one early twenties and another late thirties. I was nervous and didn't realize I was shaking until the Headmistress spoke.

"Are you cold dear? Come, sit down here and Stan can get you some tea." I was placed down in the chair by the guardian and the older one who I guessed was Stan went over to a push cart on the other side of the room to the tea.

"Thank You." It came out breathy and strained. I took the tea cup and sipped at the liquid inside.

"Well, let's get to why we are here. I am Headmistress Ellen Kirova of St. Vladimir's Academy. You will be staying here and will be educated here per Queen Tatiana orders." She went on but I interrupted her.

"So, I am a prisoner here? How long will she let me live?" My question perked the ears of the guardians in the room, Stan's eyebrows made it to his hairline.

"I don't know what the Brown's told you but while your birth was certainly rare it is not completely unheard of or even looked down upon." The Headmistress explained she seemed shocked. "You are no prisoner you are here for your safety. You will be taught here and socialize with the rest of the Moroi students. Your father Ibrahim Mazur has provided you with an expense account for your necessities and he is scheduled to arrive tomorrow afternoon, he very much missed you and had paid a lot of money to retrieve you from Brown's."

She spoke as if being kidnapped for the last sixteen years was nothing just a mere inconvenience to the rest of the population who had to go and get me as if I was an object.

"Retrieve? You speak as if I simply got lost in the woods or something. Where are the Brown's anyway, did they get away or something." No one spoke, the Headmistress stared at me for a while.

"I assure you Ms. Mazur no one takes your kidnapping and imprisonment lightly but the appropriate steps are being taken to bring the Brown's to justice and find out they were able to keep you for so long."

I sipped at the tea and thought about, would the Brown's even serve a jail sentence. The Queen not wanting me dead was also something new, was Kirova being truthful?

"I want you to start classes Monday with the other students but for the weekend I have arranged for you to go on a shopping trip with another Moroi student, Guardians Stan Alto and Dimitri Belikov will escort you. We have set you up in your own room in the Moroi dorms, Guardian Alto will escort you there now."

Margaret took the cup from me and I was led out of the office by Guardian Stan. We walked down some corridors and out of the building where I just noticed that another guardian was following me, it was Guardian Dimitri. We were the only ones around, it was late enough for the Moroi students to be going to bed and early enough for the dhampir's to be still in their beds.

"Quickly Ms. Mazur, Guardian Dimitri and I will be on guard outside of your door. We will wake you when it is time to get ready." Guardian Stan stated as we finally made it to my quarters. "Your belongings are inside awaiting you." He opened the door in one swift movement and he went to turn on my lights. I was surprised at the room's opulence, I was expecting far less than this. The room was carpeted in red and purple, the bed had a canopy to match and there was an armoire, dresser, desk, and vanity table. I also apparently had my own bathroom with a large tub inside. "Just poke your head out if you need anything." With that he closed the door and the guardians settled in outside my door.

I opened my suitcase and found my nightgown and quickly made ready for bed. I put away my toiletries and some of my other clothing. I shut the lights off and made my way to bed, I must have fallen asleep quickly because the next thing I remember is Guardian Stan shaking for me wake up.

Stan POV

I closed the door to her room and started my watch. I had been appointed as Ms. Mazur guardian and on top of that with my duties as instructor. Her father Ibrahim Mazur would provide the others while I was instructing or doing other duties. I never felt sorry for the Moroi but I honestly felt sorry for this girl, she didn't even fully understand what she was, therefore didn't understand what the dhampir's did for them, which in turn meant I could not resent her.

With coffee in my hand I started to pace up and down the hall near her room, she was the only student on the floor and would remain there until the Queen decided otherwise but of course there was always her father to contend with.

My thoughts wondered to the Browns they had taken Molly when she was just a maybe two. Her mother Janine had been downstairs when it happened, six dhampir's came in and took Molly from her crib as she slept beside her sister Rose. The Brown's were a powerful Moroi family and had the money and resources to do what they did. What I couldn't understand was why Hal Brown did what he did to Molly, when I heard from Margaret my stomach turned, what kind of man does that? I was in this for the long haul, I had made a deal with Abe Mazur and I was sticking to it.

After three cups of coffee and doing a mental checklist of stuff that still had to be done before the shopping trip on Saturday, I heard a scream coming from the room. I jumped up from the chair I was sitting in and plowed through the door. The lights were still off and I didn't see anyone else in the room but Molly in the bed kicking and shaking. The curtains were blowing and several of the smaller pieces of furniture were levitating. She was having a nightmare, I went to her bedside taking her hands in my one hand and my other hand touched her face, there was a sheen of sweat on it.

"Wake up Molly." I put on my commanding voice without wanting to scare her.

She did wake and when she opened her eyes all I saw were bright blue orbs looking at me. Molly seemed confused at first, she didn't know where she was but she slowly came around.

"Sorry." She was shaking like she was earlier, more than likely due to the lack of feeding throughout the years.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, a nightmare?" I let go of her hands and helped up into a seating position.

"Yes, I guess so." Molly looked at the miss- placed seat from the desk, it was sitting on top of the dresser.

Molly was white as sheet and she was sweating. I made the decision to let her feed off of me. There were no feeders around and I hardly think she wanted a fuss over a nightmare, she would have more than her share of those.

"You need to feed." I started to unbutton shirt and laid back my collar.

She paused for a little bit, "Feed, I just had some on the plane, I am fine." She said it but her breath was labored and there were circles under her eyes.

I looked to make sure I had closed the door and I had on my way in. "No, you are weak from under feeding, take what you need just don't make a habit of it." I smiled slightly to let her know it was alright.

She leaned forward slowly and settled her teeth on my neck, she hesitated for just a moment and then she bit in. To say it didn't hurt would be a lie but the euphoria that many feeders say they feel was no fabrication, it was exquisite. Then the feeling came, the blanket that covered her fell away and her barely covered breast were in my sight but also I could feel her buds pressing against me and I knew I would need a cold shower after this. Her one hand was on my shoulder and was under my arm. In the rush of the blood leaving my body I had my hands in her hair and I remember calling her name at some point.

She stopped before I became dizzy and disorientated, she leaned back on her heals. "Did I hurt you, did I take too much?"

"You could never take too much Molly." I felt the bed shift and heard her pouring some water. She came back over and handed me the glass and I took graciously.


	2. Daddy Will Take Care of it

**Daddy will take care of everything.**

After feeding off of Stan, Molly settled right to bed and slept till Margaret came in and woke her to get ready for her meeting with her father. Stan wasn't there and when she questioned Margaret about it, Margaret abruptly told her he was getting breakfast before meeting her father. Molly settled into her own breakfast, apparently the school was determined to pack on the food and the blood, Tara was back as well. There was an assortment of fruits, pancakes, pastries, sausage as well.

"Um... Tara are you hungry? I can't possibly begin to eat all of this." Molly's eyes were bulging out of their sockets at this point.

"I will be later, once you feed." Tara's eyes were gleaming, she was hooked. Molly felt bad for her; she had seen one of the Brown's feeders have a breakdown after Patricia refused to feed from her. Molly shook herself of the memory of what happened to the said feeder.

Tara pulled down her collar and Molly took the seat beside her, bite into the female feeder. Tara relaxed immediately and her whole body almost fell out of the chair. Molly saw Margaret turn her back and made busy with a couple necklaces she had brought in with her for Molly to wear. Molly was feeding for a few minutes because she felt Tara go limp and then suddenly Tara hit the floor and Molly was left there starring at blank space. "Is she okay? " Molly looked to Margaret and she came over and helped Tara to Molly's bed.

"She'll be fine in a few. She must have not eaten since you fed from her yesterday. Shame really she is pretty hooked." Margaret stated as she presented Molly with a few choices of necklaces. "Which one, your father sent these ahead."

One necklace liked an Italian Horn, it was gold placed on a thin almost invisible chain. The other was more a rosary kind, it some upside down hand symbol with some beads. I liked the rosary better. "That one, I like the color better."

"Okay, I put it on the dresser for you. You better hurry and eat before you dad gets here."

Molly ate her breakfast and she started to get dressed. She wasn't sure what to wear so she chose her standard skinny jeans, a purple top and a leather blazer and her boots. After Molly came out of the bathroom she noticed that Tara was sitting down and eating some of the breakfast.

"Feeling better?" Molly asked her as she took a look of herself in mirror.

Tara didn't answer because she was busy eating the rest of the fruit.

"It's time let's go. Your father has arrived." Margaret told Molly as Margaret adjusted her jacket.

Molly took a deep breath, "Is he nice?"

Ibrahim Mazur wasn't 'nice' but Margaret didn't feel now was the time to tell her Ibrahim's reputation. "Yes, he is anxious as you are."

Margaret and Molly left Tara to finish eating in her room and made their way out of the building. Molly was anxious but just not about her father but wondering where Stan was. She didn't know why she felt that way but she did. But as soon as the fear and concern was consuming her, Stan appeared.

Molly's stomach did flip-flops, she didn't know where the feeling came from but it made her Moroi cheeks redden. Stan had looked over and she saw that he had walked closer to her, his hand brushing against hers and eventually wrapping his arm loosely around her waist. Margaret simultaneously dropped back a bit further and it was silent only the sounds of boots were echoing. They walked outside and the sun was out it reddened her skin immediately.

"He's set up in one of the rooms in the visitor's quarters." Stan stated as he picked up the paced to get Molly out of the sun.

They came to a building that matched the exterior of the other surrounding buildings but once they got inside it was very different. It was like the inside of the Russian palaces Molly had seen in the history books that her tutors had given her. The colors of the ceiling were amazing and the tapestries were rich and vibrant, they mounted a stair well and left off at the first room at the top. The door was open and sitting in the middle of was Molly's father Ibrahim Mazur.

Molly's POV

Ibrahim Mazur had black hair and a goatee, Molly thought that it was strange for him to have a goatee. He had a colorful scarf around his neck, and he was smirking.

"My little Kırmızı inci." His voice held a bit of a choke.

I was frozen for moment than Stan nudged me slightly and I met my father. He hugged me his arms engulfing me in strange warmth that I was unfamiliar with, the knot that had been in stomach and the burden on my shoulders had been lifted. It felt freeing, like this is what my life was meant to be.

We were that way for the longest time but eventually he let me go and looked at me. "Ah, you have your grandmother's eyes and your mother's hair. So very beautiful, you will have no problems finding a husband." I was shocked; he was going to marry me off? "Oh, dear, you will not be wed for a long time; first he must meet my approval than probably your mother's."

I felt awkward, I looked around for Stan who was standing behind me, and "Please sit down dear let me get you something to eat."

"I just ate." I answered as Stan took a position behind the chair I was sitting in.

"You find Tara to your liking? I hope she is able to meet your needs. You have to gain weight dear, you are too pale." He lectured as he took a glass from a platter that one of the guardians was holding.

"Yes, she is addicted though; it's not good, bad things happen to them when they get to the edge like her." I told him, he seemed to be listening.

"Who told you this?"

"I've seen it with my own two eyes. She needs to be sent away." I shouted and my father looked at me as if it was cute. "Don't you dare ignore me. " I didn't see reason or logic; I felt nothing but frustration and anger. In that moment the glass in my father's hand broke, shattered into a million pieces and so did the others on the tray.

I saw the look on my father's face, he was shocked, he was no longer grinning but looking at the space where his glass once was.

"Well, you certainly have your mother's temper."

I was shocked, he wasn't angry, he wasn't disgusted, and there was almost a look of amazement.

Kirmizi Inci is Turkish for Red Pearl.


End file.
